Memories
by charcoalBunny
Summary: In which yugi thinks about his past friendship with the pharaoh
1. Chapter 1

Memories

Its been a long time..

How long now ?

I can't seem to remember..

I remember when when I first met you; I was alone, sad and inconsolable. I was bullied and harassed ,I had nobody but my games,and even then.. But the day you came Into my life I had everything, you gave me opportunities and you made me feel better about myself. I was happy, at least for a while.

I remember when you met my friends..

Ah, the days of young. They were confused at first, they thought we were the same and barely noticed a difference , but how wrong they were. We shared a body and many great memories, ones I will never forget even after I pass away.

Do you remember when we went to Duelist Kingdom ? That was our first great adventure together, and the adventure that would start us on the path to recovering your memories... When we duelled many great opponents, and some not so great, ha. We watched Joey slowly shaping into a great duelist and an amazing person, he fought with his heart and I couldn't have been more proud ! I wonder, did you feel the same ? Ya, I know you did, even though you only knew eachother for a short period of time I know you will never forget, either one of you.

Remember tea ? And Tristan ? They miss you..

But I sure they are with you now.

I miss you more..

Remember Duke ? What about Bakura ?

Remember when we fought Bakura in Battle City ? We were just getting a taste of what he had planned for us, but at that time he was working with Marik. Ah, Marik, I haven't spoken to him in years but I know he won't forget me, or us for that matter; we changed his life and you helped him finally rid himself of the harmful evil that dwelled within. He was a tough one alright, he gave us a good run.

How about that day ? Yknow, the one where we said out goodbye's.. Where I had to fight you so you could gain your freedom ?

I was scared.

I thought I would lose, and it would be my fault that your spirit wouldn't be able to sleep peacefully for the next five thousand years. You built a great deck and pulled out many tricks hidden within your sleeves, I thought for sure you would win, especially when you drew the Egyptian gods, but you didn't and I'm so glad.

But i can't help but to feel selfish; I wanted to lose... I wanted to lose so you could stay ! I never wanted you to leave me, can you believe that ? If I had done what my heart wanted then you would have been left to suffer another five thousand years..

That was a sad day, one of the most painful days of my life. When I saw you walking through the door I felt my heart shatter, I wanted to scream and cry because it hurt so bad, but I gave you a smile because that's what you deserve.

Hey pharaoh, how's Joey doing ? Is he alright ? I miss him too.

Its been so long I can barely remember..

How ow long has it been ? 78 years ? I've been alone for so long now.

Hey phar- I mean, hey Atem, thank you for all you've done for me.. I owe you so much and I love you so much, you gave me hopes, dreams, and happiness. You were my idol, my brother, my best friend.

I feel so weak, but I feel so happy because I know..

I know now i'll be seeing you very soon.

* * *

 _ **Well, thats it for that short story ! Hope you enjoyed it ! :)) I've been away a while but I'm back.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Rebirth**

I Stared at the ceiling, my eyes feeling sore and heavy, my ears taking in every little tick the hands on the clock made as the seconds, minutes and hours pass but slowly.

Im tired..

My bones ache, my muscles are constantly sore and my internal organs don't seem to be in tip-top shape either, but most of all my heart hurts...

It aches for The dead, their bodies resting peacefully while their souls, reunited with eachother, to spend eternity in happiness.

I wish I could be with them right now, I miss them. I'm ready to go, I've lived a full life and accomplished so much, I'm not needed here anymore.

I looked to the table beside the chair I was relaxing in, there stood a picture of my friends and I, happy together. I smiled and held the picture to my chest and closed my eyes.

I can feel it..

The ticking of the clock seemed to get softer and my heartbeats slower and slower.

im coming guys.

* * *

I opened my eyes and saw a door, it had that familiar symbol on it ! The one that was on the puzzle ! I reached my hand out to open the door, noticing my hand was no longer wrinkled and old, but young and smooth; I had been restored to my younger self! I took a deep breath and pushed the door open, slowly walking into the white light.

"We have been waiting for you, Yugi" a deep voice sounded behind me.

I turned to see 5 people: Joey, Tristan, Tea, Bakura and Atem.

"HEY YUG !" Joey ran up to me and latched his arm around my neck, pulling me into a tight hug "I missed ya bud! What were you doing, keeping me waiting all this time huh ?!"

"I'm so glad to see you, Joey !" I exclaimed, tears starting to form in my eyes "I misses all of you... So... Much !"

I dropped to my knees as the tears started to flow out of my eyes "I...I..I-"

"Shh, it's ok yugi" Tea rubbed my back in an attempt to comfort me.

"Yes, yugi..I know I've said it before, but I want to thank you for all you did for me when we were partners , I'm so glad to have you" I looked up to see Atem offering me his hand. I took it and he pulled me into a hug " DOG PILE !" Joey screamed, next thing I knew I was in the ground with the weight of an elephant on me.

Eventually, the all got off and Bakura pulled me to my feet.

"hey, where is everyone else ?" I asked them, confused.

"Oh, they've come and gone, yugi" I turned to Tristan

"what do you mean ?"

"They've started a new path"

"like, reincarnation ?"

"correct yugi, and we must start our new journey aswell" Atem smiled.

"what ?! But I just got here ! I haven't even gotten to spend time with you guys !"

they all all chucked and rubbed the back of their necks.

Are they really ready ? Is this what they want ?

If so, I won't hold them back.

I sighed and bowed my head, looking to the ground.

"ok" I whispered, tears threatening again.

" Hey ! We will meet again, we promise ,right guys? !" Everyone nodded in agreement.

A separate door opened, showing a dull yellow light this time, signalling it was time to go.

They all said their goodbye's and went through the door, until it was me and Atem standing there together.

" Do you really think we will meet again in our new lives Atem ?"

"That I do, all of us were brought together for a reason yugi, and we will always be together, no matter what" I nodded "alright ! You go first Atem !" 'We will meet again" He smiled and nodded, ruffling my hair before he entered into the light, disappearing.

tears started again, but this time they weren't sad tears, they were happy ones ' ya, I'll see you guys soon' I whispered before disappearing into the light.

* * *

A small young boy was walking down the street, carrying his heavy bag and his games on his way to school. He wasn't a very popular kid, hell, he only had a couple of friends ! But that didn't bother him, they were the best friends someone could hope was a loud obnoxious boy with a kind heart, the second was a smart girl with a strong will, the third was a boy who ate a lot and always made sarcastic remarks and the last one was a shy boy with kind eyes and a soft personality.

The boy continued to walk to school, his friends probably already there, until he tripped on the pavement and fell. An older boy saw this and walked up to the small boy and offered him help, to which he accepted

after thanking him, the older boy smiled and continued on his way.

"We will meet again"

"I'll see you soon.. !"

There stood a young boy with a kind heart and gentle soul with a love for games.

There went an older boy with fire and determination in his eyes.

* * *

 **so, I was bored and wanted to write and I don't know what, so I wrote another part to this story, sorry if it sucked lolol.**


End file.
